


So Very Upset

by yvnwhore



Series: Agere fics [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, caregiver!san, caregiver!seonghwa, caregiver!yunho, little!wooyoung, little!yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvnwhore/pseuds/yvnwhore
Summary: Yeosang is so very upset because his daddy has been paying far too much attention to Wooyoung.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Series: Agere fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630093
Comments: 1
Kudos: 129





	So Very Upset

**Author's Note:**

> Request sent by amazingTabitha2016 on Wattpad!!

Yeosang was upset. Scratch that; upset was an understatement. He felt devastated. Betrayed even. Why? Two words:

_No attention_

But it wasn't just about any attention. No, no, no. It was San's attention that he was lacking. His main caregiver! Preposterous!

San had been paying too much attention to Wooyoung lately, leaving Yeosang to the other caregivers, but Yeosang didn't want them to take care of him. He wanted San. He wanted his daddy! But San was always busy with Wooyoung, who'd been regressing much more often as of late.

Wooyoung would regress into baby space, needing lots of attention and care from a caregiver and his favourite one just so happened to be San. That's how Yeosang ended up pouting on the couch while San fretted over Wooyoung, who kept putting toys and stuffies in his mouth.

"Ah, baby, we don't eat blocks, they're not yummy." San scolded softly. Yeosang furrowed his eyebrows, he huffed as he watched, holding his stuffed dinosaur to his chest. Wooyoung babbled back to San with a giggle and San smiled and cooed. Yeosang frowned even more.

He waited for San to notice him, letting out a huff. San didn't budge. He didn't even take his eyes off of Wooyoung, continuing to play with blocks with he regressor. Yeosang's lip trembled as it stuck out in a pout and he moved from the couch onto the floor, a bit closer to the other two. San didn't notice.

Yeosang hummed and sighed loudly, catching a glance from San, but that was all he got. He felt unwanted, felt like a leftover turkey sandwich forgotten in the back of the fridge, and he was about to go rotten from the neglect. He huffed to himself once more and began playing with his toy cars.

He drove them around, making little noises and crashing them into things, trying to gain San's attention. But San's eyes were glued to Wooyoung, and his ears were filled with Wooyoung's laughter, blocking any noises Yeosang was making. Yeosang decided he'd had enough. He picked up one of his toy cars and chucked it at the wall as hard as he could. The car broke and left a mark on the wall.

Finally, San looked at him. But his face was angry and shocked. Yeosang's eyes filled with tears as San stared him down. San's eyes were sharp and they pierced through Yeosang like a kitchen knife through melted butter. Yeosang didn't look away though, and he frowned at San, letting San know he was upset.

"What do you think you're doing, Yeosang?" San asked in a calm, strict voice. Yeosang whimpered at his tone, suddenly feeling much smaller than usual. San stood up and picked up the broken car.

"Angwy..." Yeosang muttered quietly. San looked at the wall, touching the scuff mark and sighing. He looked back to Yeosang, the broken car in his hand.

"You were angry, so you broke a toy?" San questioned. Yeosang nodded and looked away. "We don't break things when we're angry, Yeosang." San sounded disappointed. Yeosang could hear it through the words. "You're lucky it hit only the wall and nothing bounced off of it. You could have hurt yourself. You could have hurt Wooyoung." Yeosang scowled at his name. He stood up as the tears fell from his eyes. He picked up his stuffie and ran past San.

"Don't care!" He shouted, running through the hallway. He didn't want to hear anything about Wooyoung anymore. He didn't even want to see him. He didn't even want to see San anymore. He kept running through the halls far away from the living room until

**Smack**

He'd ran right into someone. It was a good thing that the someone had grabbed him by the arms before he hit them. Otherwise, they'd both be in pain. Yeosang looked up with teary eyes and saw Yunho. Yunho cooed and frowned at the sight of the regressor crying.

"Oh, little one, what's wrong?" Yunho asked softly. Yeosang began to cry even harder, wrapping his arms around Yunho and wailing loudly. Yunho tsked and picked Yeosang up, bouncing him on his hip and rubbing his back. "You're okay, bunny, it's alright." Yunho whispered. Yeosang sniffed and hugged Yunho harder. "Do you wanna talk about it, baby?" Yunho asked. Yeosang shook his head.

"That's alright, you don't have to." Yunho said. "You wanna go somewhere else, bunny?" Yunho asked. Yeosang nodded and sniffed. "Want me to bring you to daddy?" Yeosang gasped and quickly shook his head, crying even louder.

"Nuh uh!" He huffed. Concern washed over Yunho's features, but he nodded.

"Alright, baby." Yunho decided to bring Yeosang to Hongjoong and Seonghwa's room. Only Seonghwa was in there, which was exactly what Yunho had hoped for. If Yeosang wasn't going to explain himself to Yunho, Yunho knew he would explain himself to Seonghwa.

Seonghwa just had a way of getting people to talk when they were upset. Yunho sat down with Yeosang on his lap, next to Seonghwa, who was just scrolling on his phone. As soon as Seonghwa saw Yeosang, he cooed.

"Oh no, what happened to our little bunny?" Seonghwa asked in a concerned voice.

"Dumpling says he doesn't wanna talk about it." Yunho sighed. Seonghwa hummed.

"Is that right?" He said, his voice sounding a bit disappointed. Yeosang kept his face hidden in the crook of Yunho's neck and nodded his head. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, darling." Seonghwa reassured. Yeosang finally moved his head away from Yunho's shoulder and looked at Seonghwa with red, puffy eyes. Seonghwa tsked and held out his arms. Yeosang immediately fell into them.

"Mama..." He cried. Seonghwa knew this wasn't good. Yeosang never called Seonghwa that name unless he was slipping younger than usual. And Yeosang never slipped further than usual, unless he was _very_ upset.

"Oh, my little baby is so upset, isn't he?" Seonghwa pouted, patting Yeosang's head as it sunk into his chest, soaking his shirt up with tears. Yeosang nodded. "So upset, but I don't know why. If only my baby boy could tell me." Seonghwa said. "Right, papa?" Seonghwa asked Yunho.

"Yes, if only we knew why, we could help." Yunho said with a dramatic sigh. Yeosang's tears slowed down and he sniffed, looking up at Seonghwa.

"What is it my little sugar plum?" Seonghwa asked, wiping away Yeosang's tears. "Are you gonna tell mama and papa what's wrong?" He asked. Yeosang hummed and looked down.

"D-daddy mad wif Yeo." Yeosang said through a strained voice. His words pushed more tears out. He was so very upset about everything and just couldn't help but sob.

"Oh? Daddy's mad?" Seonghwa said, his voice surprised. He exaggerated all of his emotions to Yeosang so Yeosang could register the empathy. However exaggerated, it was most definitely not fake. Seonghwa hated to see his members like this. "Why is daddy mad, darling?" Seonghwa pushed.

"Cause... Yeo bad." Yeosang said quietly. "Broke toy." He further explained. Yunho rubbed Yeosang's back, grounding him with his touch. His hiccups started to fade and the tears stopped.

"Oh, little prince, now why would you break a toy?" Seonghwa asked. He knew Yeosang would never act out unless something was seriously wrong. And he knew all the buttons to push to get the answer out of Yeosang. While Seonghwa interrogated Yeosang, Yunho busied himself by brushing the little's hair and rubbing his back to keep him calm. "My little prince is a good boy, so why would he act up?" Seonghwa asked.

His tone was anything but disappointed, but to Yeosang, it sounded exactly like that. Yeosang felt guilt run through is veins and he avoided eye contact. He took one of Yunho's hands away from his hair and held it in both of his shaking hands.

He didn't answer Seonghwa. He didn't want to. He felt stupid for throwing the car. He felt stupid for looking for attention. He didn't want to tell Seonghwa. It was a petty reason. But Seonghwa wasn't about to give up on his little bunny.

"Little one, tell mama what's on your mind." Seonghwa said in his softest voice possible. That's all Yeosang needed to hear. He looked up at Seonghwa with a pout and tears blurred his vision once again.

"Daddy always wif Woo!" He exclaimed. "Never wif Yeo no more! Won't even look at Yeo! So threw toy cause wan daddy give Yeo attention bu', he jus' mad!" The dam broke once more, flooding Yeosang's cheeks. Yunho and Seonghwa were shocked.

It was true, San was spending a lot of time with Wooyoung, but was he truly neglecting Yeosang to such a point? Yunho felt a bit angry and it showed on his face, his brows knitted together and his lips painted a frown. But Seonghwa let out a hush, looking between Yunho and Yeosang, calming both of them down.

"How about you stay with papa and mama will go talk to daddy." Seonghwa suggested. Yeosang nodded. "Alright, baby boy." Seonghwa said, picking Yeosang up and moving him to Yunho's lap. He left the room to go speak with San. Yunho comforted Yeosang, bouncing the little one on his knee until all the tears faded away and his hiccups were replaced with giggles.

Yunho had that effect on the regressors. If they were upset and needed some cheering up, all they needed to do was be around Yunho. He was just talented at making people happy even on the worst days.

"It's alright, bunny. Papa promises it'll all be okay." Yunho said with a smile. Yeosang nodded and hummed happily. There was suddenly a knock on the door, causing Yeosang to jump. The door opened and revealed San, a guilty look playing on his face. Yunho tried his best to hide his grimace, but he was a bit disappointed in the caregiver.

Thankfully, Seonghwa had made it clear to San that if he needed help taking care of Wooyoung, then he shouldn't take it all by himself just to avoid these types of situations. It was imminent in San's face that he'd gotten a good scolding, so Yunho didn't need to be angry with him. However, he was still upset with him.

Yeosang huddled closer to Yunho when he saw San. He didn't like confrontation, especially when he was regressed, but Yunho patted his back and let him know there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Hi, pumpkin." San said softly. He slowly stepped over to Yeosang and Yunho and kneeled down in front of them. "Are you alright, my love?" Yeosang didn't answer. He only pouted. San felt extremely guilty. Absolutely horrible. "Sweetheart, daddy's sorry. Daddy should have payed more attention to you. Promise that it won't happen again." San said. Yeosang's face softened.

"Pinky?" Yeosang asked. San held out his pinky for Yeosang and Yeosang locked their fingers together.

"Pinky promise, buttercup." He said. Yeosang moved off of Yunho's lap and jumped into San's arms. San held him tightly.

"Daddy's so sorry, baby boy." San said. Yeosang just hummed and hugged him back. Yunho patted San on the back, alerting him before whispering something to him and leaving.

"Make it right." Yunho whispered under his breath. San nodded and turned his attention back to Yeosang.

"How about daddy makes it up to you, bunny?" San said. Yeosang looked at San with a surprised face. "We'll do whatever you want for the rest of the day, how about that sugar?" Yeosang gasped. But his excitement was soon drowned out by sleepiness. All of his crying had exhausted him.

"Bu... Sangie sleepy." Yeosang pouted.

"Then how about we take a nap and then we'll do whatever you want tomorrow, okay? Just you and me, how's that sound?" Yeosang nodded with a big smile on his face. San picked the little up and brushed the hair away from his eyes. "Alright baby bunny, let's go take a nap for now. You think about what you wanna do tomorrow, okay?" San said. Yeosang nodded.

Seonghwa and Yunho were relieved to see San carrying Yeosang to his room, both of them smiling and giggling with each other. San layed the little down in his bed, giving him a sweet kiss on his forehead.

"Do you need anything before you go sleepy, darling?" San asked. Yeosang hummed and then reached out.

"Cuddle." Yeosang said. San smiled fondly and layed down next to Yeosang. He opened his arms for the regressor and Yeosang cuddled right into him, burying his head in San's chest. San hummed and placed a hand on Yeosang's head, playing with his soft hair.

"Alright, bubba, daddy will be right here for when you wake up." San whispered. "No go to sleep, bunny." Yeosang nodded and closed his eyes. San did the same, feeling his heart flutter a bit at the way Yeosang grabbed onto his shirt. He was glad to have fixed the situation between them quite quickly, excited for the next day for when he could spoil his little one.


End file.
